


Singji project drabble

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [6]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood, Bullet wound, Ex lovers meet again, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Siyeon is a criminal in need of help to treat her wound. The only one she can trust is her ex.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Singji project drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger idea, maybe I'll write it someday, but since I have so many projects I rather leave it like this for the moment.  
> So, enjoy the reading and let me know if you'd be interested in the full story <3

Siyeon is standing in front of her. Dark circles under her eyes and wounded on her right arm. She looks so different from the last time she saw her, years ago, when they decided the best thing for them was taking separate paths.

“C’mon Minji, for old times’ sake.” She gives her a tired, but charming smile. “Help me with this and you won’t hear from me ever again.” Siyeon comes closer, and puts her hand over hers. A touch that wakes up all the memories.

She’s not as soft as she used to be, but her touch still feels confident. Exactly like when she used to take her hand, leading the way to their bedroom. Exactly like when she guided Minji’s fingers where she wanted to be touched.

Minji sighs, eyes closed. She’s always been too weak for Siyeon. But this time, she will be the one having the final say.

“Come here.” She gets rid of Siyeon’s contact and walks to the next room. Once the younger woman is in, she presses a button that locks every way out. “My house, my rules.”

“Hasn’t always been like that?” Siyeon smirks. 

“Sit there.” Minji ignores her and points at a chair. She can feel the other is still smiling while she looks for the old tools. It’s not the first time Siyeon gets a bullet, and knowing her, it won’t be the last.  _ I should’ve thrown these away, I would’ve had an excuse _ . She says to herself.

“Aren’t you gonna ask?” Siyeon says, while taking off her shirt.

“Bite this.” Minji gives her an old rag, ignoring her one more time. Not too dirty, but enough for Siyeon to hesitate before doing as she’s been told. “Why would I?”

Siyeon shrugs, forgetting her wound for a moment. She whines as she feels the pain and Minji smirks behind her.

The older woman can’t help but check her out. She loved kissing those shoulders, catching her by surprise from behind when she just showered.

Siyeon knows she’s been watched, and something inside her is happy to see Minji is still interested in her. She screwed up so much with her, that if she could be granted with a wish, she would chose go back in time before the day she betrayed her trust.

It hurts. She tries not to scream, she doesn’t want to show herself -more- weak in front of Minji. When she sees the bullet in the bowl, all stained with her blood, she feels like fainting from the tension release.

“You can stay here for the night, it’ll be safer. But tomorrow, you get the hell out of here.” Minji says, cleaning the wound one more time before stitching it up. Siyeon groans and nods, with her eyes closed because of the pain.

  
_ “Help me with this and you won’t hear from me ever again.” _ Minji sighs as she remembers Siyeon’s words, knowing well this is not going to be the last time their paths will cross.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
